Aries
The Aries is a Legendary Hero. He is a Mage class hero with a ranged normal attack and global proc range. His Skill strikes random enemies, reducing their energy and silencing (disabling) their skills. Aries is useful in every battle, especially against opponents with powerful skills beyond his in-depth range. * Aries can only be obtained through rolling with Gems, Special Hero Card and through Legendary Hero Card * Aries gains only 12 energy per attack instead of 15 as other heroes. * Aries is based on Kahar's design from the "Create-a-Hero" event. * has skin called''' Skin}}: Skin Desc}} Skin bonus: Skin Bonus}} * The typical increase in a Hero's Energy from attack or damage does not apply to heroes damaged by the Aries skill proc. __TOC__ Notes on Aries Skill ''' It is standard for a hero's energy to increases when receiving skill damage, but when targeted by 's level related Energy reduction and accompanied skill damage, it will receive the full reduction in Energy and not receive any increase in Energy in relation to Skill / proc damage in relation to : * The silence hits Aries' targets a fraction later than the damage, which is the reason why he will still take damage from Blade Shell or Flame Guard. (This is the reason why he may occasionally die in Mesa) * Because of that, heroes killed by Aries' will still revive, since the silence hits a fraction later than the damage. However, if they die due to other reasons while under Aries proc, they will not revive. * Targets Energy will still increase from damage from other Skills / proc damage even when under . * Targets Energy will still increase from their own Attacks. * The hero the Aries is attacking at the time the Aries proc's still receives the standard energy increases from attacks even if it is targeted by . can be negated by: * Death Knight's skill can provide immunity to a 's proc by offering 2~4 nearby allies are immune to one debuff for 4s with a 5s CD. * Warlock's skill can provide immunity to a 's proc and lets 3 allies have immunity to one debuff for 5s with a 7s CD. * Psyshield grants an immunity shield that blocks one negative status and has a 15s~4s CD. * 's can be [[Artifacts#Dodge (Dodge) |'dodged']] with the chance of this being enhanced by the Artifact [[Artifacts#Lightning Rock|'Lightning Rock']] * cannot penetrate a shielded Atlanticore and so will have no negative impact on an Atlanticore if it targets it while it is shielded. * The Artifact [[Artifacts#Eye of Garuda|'Eye of Garuda']] has 10%~21% chance to silence an Aries and its ability to proc for for the 1s~3s duration of the silence (has a 5s CD). * A Pixie does not offer immunity to but can remove the silence debuff from heroes if is not disabled by it itself. * Long reach heroes (those with an attack range of 4) such as Pixie, Warlock and autoproc heroes like Harpy Queen, Dread Drake, Warlock and Candy Kane can attack an Aries long before it is able to respond. An Immunity only works against a single debuff / negative for its allotted duration, and once used must wait for its CD and then reactivation. For an immunity to protect a hero from proc's, it must be active at the time and must not be taken up by another debuff / negative. does not typically silence (disable) a skill / proc already in operation but rather silences (disables) a hero from being able to proc. Notes on Talents / Crests Silenced (Disabled) by silences (disables) many talents / skills. Due to the complexity of testing talents / crests in different game modes and changes that occur from updates the following table '''serves only as a guide' and should not be considered absolute and may be subject to inaccuracies''.